1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a battery cassette, and more particularly to a battery cassette which does not employ easily corrosive metal fittings such as metallic resilient plates, coiled springs or the like for housing batteries but ensures complete electrical connections of the batteries and devices using such a battery cassette.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, a new type of nickel-cadmium battery has been developed which can be rapidly charged (within several to some dozen minutes) and is low in internal resistance, large in discharge current, small in size, high in power and capable of maintaining a voltage at a constant value for an appreciably long period of time. Accordingly, this battery has a variety of applications.
A battery cassette for use in various electrical appliances, toys, model airplanes, model ships and the like which employ batteries as their energy source is required to be rigid in construction and light in weight and at the same time, it is very important from the functional point of view that the batteries connected in series housed in the cassette be firmly retained in position with their anode and cathode held in contact with each other without shifting the contact portion between the both electrodes or disengaging them from each other.
For the purpose of ensuring the electrical connection between batteries or between them and external terminals, resilient metal plates, coiled springs and so on are usually employed in combination but these metallic members are sometimes corroded by a liquid leaking out from the batteries in the case where the batteries are left in a battery case for a long period of time. Therefore, it is necessary to insure such connections without employing the metallic members. Further, it is desired that in the case of removing the batteries from an electrical appliance for replacement with new ones or for charging them, such an operation can be achieved without disassembling the batteries from the cassette and that the cassette has such a foolproof construction which prevents erroneous battery connection in the above case.